


Picnic

by Highquiarcana



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highquiarcana/pseuds/Highquiarcana
Summary: A spicy picnic in the middle of the woods





	Picnic

The delicate drops of morning dew clung steadfast to the burgeoning greenery. Heavy in the air hung the smell of last night's torrential rains as the Forest began to spring back to life in the surreal calmness after the storm. The light chatter of birds accompanying each gentle crunch of earth beneath her bare feet. All around her was an endless and desolate abyss of dense vegetation. Tall pine trees rose in salutation to the morning sky bright with hues of blue and golden yellow. The scintillating sun gracing the Forest with its light and she basked in its brilliant warmth. Coming to a small clearing of pristine grass she put down her things looking for the distinctive mark her and Muriel had discussed so she'd know where to meet him. Scanning the trees carefully her lips couldn't help but curl upward seeing the sloppily carved ‘M’ set into the side of a tree. This was the spot. With a flourish she removed a thickly knitted blanket from her bag placing it down on the damp forest floor. Plopping down happily she began to take out their food. Before her she unwrapped the smoked eel letting the aromatic spices waft over her senses. As well as a few containers of wild rice and forged sprouts in a stirfry. While She knew it wasn't exactly a picnic kind of meal She wanted to make him coming here worth while. She couldn't understand  the flutter in her stomach or the hard drumming of her heart against her chest. Hell she couldn't even fathom that the hermit had said yes to this picnic in the first place. Quiet dinners in his hut, chaste kisses, and bashful cuddling was all she had gotten from him thus far, and while she was not complaining her need for the gentle giant only grew. He wasn't much for romance or dates or even saying how he felt. But in her heart of hearts she knew him agreeing to see her outside of his own comfort zone was a victory in itself. Suddenly the heavy weight of a hand came down on her shoulder nearly making her jump out of her skin. With a startled yelp her head whipped around to the mountain man behind her. Honestly he seemed more startled then she was his emerald orbs blown wide with shock an apology forming on his lips. Before he could even get his words out (y/n) popped up from the floor and into Muriel's arms like a lion pouncing on its prey.  
" Muriel I'm so glad you came! You spooked me for a moment there” she beamed letting go of his waist.  
Muriel shifted his weight awkwardly between his feet leaving his gaze averted to the ground.  
“I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I'm sorry" his voice a low rumble in his chest.  
A voice she has come to cherish like a fresh oasis in a desert, rare but worth while. A soft smile graced her features as she grabbed his hand and guided him down onto the blanket to sit beside her.  
“it's fine Muri I'm just glad you're here" she said reaching into her bag once more to retrieve a dark glass bottle and two tankards . He watched her curiously for a moment before his gaze softened in realization at both the bottle of black mead in her hand and the spread of some of his favorite foods before him.   
“(Y/n)” he whispered drawing her attention up towards him as she handed him a hefty portion of food on a wooden slate.”You didn't have to go through the trouble"  
She threw him a meaningful look in response   
“there was no trouble" she insisted, Giving him a full pour of mead “besides, i just wanted to do something nice for you"  
Muriel took a long sip of the mead, appraising it gratefully for a moment letting the dry earthy flavor wash over him. It wasn't often he allowed himself to indulge in anything. With a low approving hum he set down the tankard before digging into his food taking a forkful into his mouth savoring the taste of a home cooked meal. Her heart swelled having him here enjoying the food she made in the late morning air of the forest. She scooted her body closer to him before starting on her own meal. The gesture earning her a flushed look from the hermit. Peacefully they sat in silence side by side enjoying their lunch. The only conversation passed between them a dance of passing glances, and she couldn't help but see something different in his eyes. The way he looked at her, cheeks red, his tongue darting out to lick a bead of liquid from his lip. It made her ache in ways she had suppressed all too well until now. She didn't realize she had been starring until his emerald gaze had locked with hers. This time it was her turn to flush, turning back to her cup and taking a long sip. A small smirk ghosted over Muriel's lips as he turned away to face the forest before them.  
“thank you (y/n)” he mumbled. His hand cautiously came to rest on top of her own, a bold move for the gentle giant she thought.   
“No Muri, thank you for spending time with me.” She came closer to bury her face in his shoulder. The smell of myrrh overtaking her as her arm wound around him. Turning her face upwards she caught his gaze silently asking him to lean in closer, to touch her, to hold her , ANYTHING. Like clockwork he leaned down placing a quick kiss to her lips. She practically whined in disappointment catching him off guard as she moved over him and cranes her neck to kiss him deeper. Muriel's body had never been so tense under her touch. Then again she had never climbed in his lap, with little warning none the less. Pulling away she looked him in the eyes, his face as red as ever. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. “is this making you uncomfortable?” she inquired, ready to jump off his lap and leave him be.  
“no..” He grunted out quickly “im just…” pausing he searched for the words, his hand coming up to shyly caress her hair “...not used to this”  
(Y/n) gave him a reassuring smile before her lips came back over his in a heated kiss, guiding his hands to her hips. He grunted into her mouth unsure of what to do with himself but sit there and be grateful for the beautiful person in his lap who was so willing to love him, something that he thought he would never have. Her hands roamed over the large expanse of his chest and broad shoulders, loving every inch of solid muscle and every scar. Finally her hands stopped on the heavy metal collar that fettered him.  
“can you take this off" she asked leaning back in his lap, not noticing until now what that look in his eyes was. Pupils blown wide with lust he huffed out his answer “ not by myself" he grunted.  
“can I take it off of You?” she specified.  
He nodded slow and unsure. Her hands came around his neck and under the cast of his dark hair to a few intricate metal clamps that she released before the collar fell off with a groan of protest. Muriel grabbed it before tossing it aside with a astonishingly loud thud. How did he even wear that?  
Shaking the thought from her mind she drew her attention back to the gorgeous man before her. Resting her hands on the base of his neck she rubbed soft circles trying to ease the tension there as well as spreading soft kisses down his jaw. Underneath her she felt him shudder at the feeling of her lips. His hands gripped firmly at her hips not daring to move as if she would run away like a startled animal. Her lips grew frantic kissing him on every inch of exposed skin he had to offer. Muriel let his breath out in soft pants his body hot and flushed at the overwhelming sense of affection after being starved of it for so long. She pulled back to catch his gaze.  
“can we… keep going?” she huffed sheepishly.  
Muriel merely nodded not able to even begin to articulate how much he wanted this. How grateful he was for her. With his approval she pulled her scarves and dress off of her body baring more flesh to him then she ever had before. Only a small silken triangle of fabric between her legs hid her sex from his hot gaze starring in awe at her body. She sucked a lip between her teeth before taking his hands and placing them on her chest.  
“touch me" she sighed  
Muriel swallowed hard. His pants strained painfully as his member stood fully erect beneath the abrasive cloth. He allowed his shaky calloused hands to knead softly at her chest taking a pert nipple between his fingers gently. Letting out a moan of encouragement her hips bucked down against his craving the blissful friction.  
“maybe you should take some of these clothes off muri" she panted pulling at his large tattered cloak. He helped her shrug it off of him before removing the various straps and slings across his torso. Gently she pushed his shoulders back having him lay down on the blanket with her still over him. Her lips came down to appreciate the newly barred flesh with tender licks and kisses. Nimble fingers traced the edge of his waistband making the hermit shiver with anticipation before she released his cock from its prison. While she was expecting him to be above average size looking at his massive uncut member made her question her ability to take him. Muriel saw the look in her eyes and rested a hand on her cheek.  
“we can stop" his voice soft and tender.  
A smile crossed her lips before kissing him once more.  
“I want you"   
That was all Muriel needed to hear before sitting up and switching their positions, gently laying her back on the blanket. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear freely exposing her dripping sex to the flushing man before her. His jaw dropped in adoration as his hands roamed her curves before settling on running a testing finger through her folds. She keened as his finger circled her sensitive bud over and over. Her hips wiggled towards him gripping his shoulders with both hands. A series of lewd sounds left her mouth as he experimented with what she liked best. Dipping his finger inside of her at different angles before finding that spot that made her eyes roll back.   
“Muriel~” she gasped “use your mouth.. please~”  
Almost immediately his mouth was on her sex, sucking and licking in time with the steady motion of his fingers. This ripped a groan from her mouth as the white hot pleasure coiled up inside her. Her fingers tangled in his dark tendrils urging him to continue.   
“Muriel I'm so close" she breathed the building ecstasy inside of her peaking as he focused all of his attention on her climax. It wasn't long before her orgasm had mounted, crashing upon her in waves of pleasure causing her to cry out his name into the seemingly endless forest.   
“My gods" she panted pulling him up to her face. He smiled at her softly before burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
“Are you ready?” Muriel asked as his hand pushed a few strands of hair from her face. (Y/n) nodded before her hand sunk between them grabbing his weeping dick. Muriel inhaled sharply as she stroked him a few times before lining him up with her entrance. The petite girl hissed as he slowly filled her, pushing at an agonizing pace trying to make this as easy as possible for her. But she couldn't help but love the feeling of being stretched by him, how he filled her so fully and completely. As he sheathed himself she leaned upward to capture him in a passionate kiss that swallowed up the pleasured growl he released. Gently she moved her hips against his, a strangled moan leaving her lips as that delicious feeling began to rebuild in her lower abdomen. Muriel moved carefully and slow like she was made of glass. Each thrust deep and full of love as the forest echoed with the lewd sounds of their consummation. His hands traveled her body admiring her smooth unmarked skin, his pace quickening slightly as his more primal urges overtook him. Sweat beaded up on his brow as his face contorted with pleasure, trying to stifle his sounds of arousal. She moved harder against him as his pace became sloppier and frantic. Finally she threw all of her weight at him tumbling him onto his back as she straddled him, his cock still deep within her. Muriel looked at her in both awe and shock and all she could do was give him a mischievous smile before bouncing her hips against his. It wasn't long before they were coming undone together. Her body tightening and convulsing around him.  
“(Y/N)!” Muriel gasped out his dick draining blissfully inside of her before she collapsed on top of her gentle giant panting in unison.   
She couldn't help but smile as she cuddled into his chest wordlessly the sound of his thrumming heart and chirping birds soothing her. After a long bout of calm silence Muriel spoke  
“Thank you"  
She shook her head and giggled  
“No Muri, thank you for spending time with me”


End file.
